rofansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Guide
< Back (Not Finished) Come Back a later time when this Page is finished 'Leveling Guide (100% Solo Guide)' Level 1-10: Adventure Plains Complete the Quests as followed: (Visitor Guide) Arua’s Fairy LVL 2 Speak to (Village Chief) Gray · Arua’s Fairy has told you that Gray might need your help. · Objective(s): Speak to (Village Chief) Gray. LVL 3-4 Help Bert Clear the Road · Choropys have been attacking travelers for their food and we need to put a stop to it! Defeat 5 Choropys and 1 mother Choropy to help drive them back from the road. · Objective(s): Defeat 5 Choropy and 1 Mother Choropy and return to (Path Guard) Bert. LVL 4-5 Help Huey Collect Flanae Seeds · Worried that monsters will steal from Huey’s cart, he’s asked that you help him by collecting 5 Flanae and 1 Elder Flanae seeds. The Flanaes are just up the hill to the north in the Flanae Farm. · Objective(s): Collect 5 Flanae and 1 Elder Flanae Seeds and return to (Boy by the Cart) Huey. LVL 5-6 Collect Honey for the Farmer · You’ve been asked to fill 5 containers of Honey from the Young Honey Bees. When you’re done, Huey needs you to deliver them to his Dad, Claude who is a Farmer at the Pumpkin Farm located towards the west. · Objective(s): Fill 5 containers of Honey from Young Honey Bees and speak to (Pumpkin Famer) Claude. LVL 6-7 Collect Pumpkin Seeds · The Pumpkins are becoming increasingly difficult to manage. Help Claude by Collecting 5 Pumpkin Seeds and 1 Big Pumpkin Seed. · Objective(s): Collect 5 Pumpkin Seeds and 1 Big Pumpkin Seed and return to (Pumpkin Farmer) Claude. LVL 7-9 Visit the Training Village · Believing you’re now strong enough, Claude has told you of a Training Village to the North in Adventurer’s Plains. Visit the Training Village, where you will be able to select your first job and become stronger. · Objective(s): Visit the Training Village. LVL 10 Defeat Jelly King (Some Job Quests) · Now that you’ve selected a Job, the trainers want to see how strong you are, by asking you to defeat a Jelly King. The Jelly King can be found to the South, just before the large waterfall, across the bridge and over the hill. · Objective(s): Defeat the Jelly King and return to your Trainer. · Obtained by Hawker, ***When doing this quest you might want to use a Ripe Banana (Speed Booster), Elder Flanae Seeds (HP&MP Booster), and Big Pumpkin Seeds*** ***You want to make sure you have plenty of HP food with you when fighting the King*** Description of the class Muse: Talk to Media Being a Muse is about using magic. They are able to use both offensive and supportive magics, but are weak against physical attacks. Hawker: Talk to Connor The Hawker is all about speed and agility. They can be good at close combat when using Katars or Dual Swords or from a distance when using a Bow. They may not hit as hard, but they make up for that with their speed of blows. Dealer: Talk to Titania The Dealer is about range and skill. Being an ace gunmen or a skilled craftmen, they use ranged weapons to fight from afar and skills and tools to augment their abilities to change the flow of combat. Soldier: Talk to Murphy The Soldier is all about physical strength. They are great at close combat with hard hitting skills and high physical defense. Statistic Description STR=Strength (Unknown) DEX=Dexterity (Dodge and Attack) INT=Intelligence (Unknown) CON=Concentration (Unknown) CHA=Charm (Unknown) SEN=Sense (Critical and Attack) Level 11-17 Valley of Luxem Tower Complete Quests as followed: LVL 11 Travel to Luxem Tower · Now that you are no longer a Visitor, there is a place you should visit to the north. The Valley of Luxem Tower, a large mountainous range with valleys below. Be careful though, as the lower you trek into the Valley of Luxem Tower the less friendly the monsters become. Say, while you’re there, can you see if you can find out what happened to Morgan? He was supposed to be here already. · Objective(s): Find (Stranded Resident) Morgan. LVL 11 Missing Cart Parts · Morgan has asked you to get back the cart parts the Young Pomics just stole! Find all 3 stolen pieces and return to Morgan. · Objective(s): Find the 3 missing Cart Parts and return to (Stranded Resident) Morgan. LVL 12 Village Exploration · Head over the bridge to the East and visit the Village to assist the local residents. · Objective(s): Cross the bridge and discover the Village to complete this task. Once you discover the Village you come across a few residents that have some Yellow Exclamation Points. The Residents should be: Ø Rudolfo (Resident) Ø Enu (Livestock Farmer) Ø Magdalena (Fruit Seller) Ø Dune (Weapon Merchant) Talk to all the Residents that I have listed and except the quest. Talk to Smith After you have done that Sell the material that you don’t need that you picked up on your journey through Adventure Plains. Talk to the Rockwell (Smith) to repair the items that are broken or damaged and also buy a back pack; and a set of wings if you so choose to buy wings. you are a Hawker or a Soldier you can choose to buy the Turtle Backshield which gives you a (Max HP 30) and (Defense 30) and required attachment at level 12. This backshield is worn mainly by Soldiers and Hawkers because they need the defense when they are battling at close range rather than long range which is mainly Dealer and Muse skills at this point in the game. Choose wisely Hawkers and Soldiers!!! The backpack you should get is the Leather bag which is 3,950 Zulie. This backpack gives you (inventory Capacity 300) and (Accuracy 5) and the required level to attach the item is level 8, which you should have already passed at this point. The wings that you can choose to get are called Fairy Wings and cost only 4,575 Zulie. The wings give you (Movement Speed 50) and (Dodge Rate 8) and the required level to attach this item is level 15, which should be coming up shortly. These wings are optional buy at this point in the game because you might not have enough money to buy it until a little further in the game. So, choose the Backpack as your main concern for the time being and buy the wings when you get the money if you choose to buy it at all. Talk to Weapon Merchant After you have Obtained your Backpack and either a set of Fairy Wings or Backshield(Hawkers and Soldier Recommended), head on by to the Weapons Merchant (Dune) to receive a weapon according to the Class in which you chose earlier in the game. Now the weapon choice varies upon what you would like to be on your Second Class. For Soldiers you could be either a Knight or a Champion. A Knight is Skilled with the one handed Sword and Shield and the Champion has three different fields of expertise. The Champion wields a Two-Handed Sword, a Spear, or an Axe. For Hawkers you could be either a Scout or a Raider. A Scout is skilled with either a Crossbow or a Bow and the Raider is Skilled with either a Katar (Knuckle type weapon) or a Dual Sword. For Muses you could be either a Cleric or a Mage. A Cleric is skilled with a Wand and Healing type magic they are good with buffing various party members and keeping everyone alive. Mages are good with a Staff and when it comes to fighting with archaic magic they are the best in their field. For Dealers you could be either an Artisan or a Bourgeois. Artisans are skilled with a gun and great people for crafting items like the weapon you see before you, and Bourgeois are good with a Launcher and are great when it comes to hiring a bounty hunter for a job in the field of Combat. Talk to Fruit Merchant After you have collected your weapons head on over to Fruit Merchant (Magdalena) and buy some food with whatever money you have left over. The items you should buy around this level are Banana’s (66 Zulie / each) for HP and/or Banana Milk for MP (60 Zulie / each). When you get a little higher you can buy Grapes at level 17 and/or Strawberry Flavored Milk at level 20. The Quests given by the Residents of the Village in the Valley of Luxem are: Collecting Ore · Rudolfo needs certain precious Ore and is running low. The Red Pomics have an abundance of them. Collect just 3 precious Ore from the Red Pomics. · Objective(s): Collect 3 Precious Ore from Red Pomics and return to (Resident) Rudolfo. Honey for her Honey · Magdalena has asked you to collect Honey samples from Honeycombs around the valley of Luxem Tower. The Honeycombs can be found wherever the Bees are! Look for the freshest of Honeycombs, where the Honey is almost falling off. · Objective(s): Collect 5 Honey Samples by standing under the nearly dripping honeycombs and return to (Fruit Seller) Magdalena A Small Start · Enu has said that Pomics have somehow managed to steal his daughters necklace. Defeat the Pomics until you retrieve the stolen necklace. · Objective(s): Find the stolen necklace by defeating Pomics in the area. Bee Infestation · Dune has asked you to help the residents of Luxem Tower by defeating 20 Bees. · Objective(s): Defeat 20 Bees and return to (Weapon Merchant Dune. Finish the Quests in this order: LVL 12 A Small Start · Enu has said that Pomics have somehow managed to steal his daughters necklace. Defeat the Pomics until you retrieve the stolen necklace. · Objective(s): Find the stolen necklace by defeating Pomics in the area. LVL12-13 Collecting Ore · Rudolfo needs certain precious Ore and is running low. The Red Pomics have an abundance of them. Collect just 3 precious Ore from the Red Pomics. · Objective(s): Collect 3 Precious Ore from Red Pomics and return to (Resident) Rudolfo. LVL 13 Honey for her Honey · Magdalena has asked you to collect Honey samples from Honeycombs around the valley of Luxem Tower. The Honeycombs can be found wherever the Bees are! Look for the freshest of Honeycombs, where the Honey is almost falling off. · Objective(s): Collect 5 Honey Samples by standing under the nearly dripping honeycombs and return to (Fruit Seller) Magdalena LVL 13-14 Bee Infestation (Repeatable Quest) ***Only do this Once*** · Dune has asked you to help the residents of Luxem Tower by defeating 20 Bees. · Objective(s): Defeat 20 Bees and return to (Weapon Merchant) Dune. Turn in all quests once you have completed them all. At Level 15 you obtain a Quest from the Arua’s Fairy called Message from Arua’s Fairy Message from Arua’s Fairy · Arua’s Fairy has asked you to investigate ominous strangers who may be from another planet. Francis in Zant Village seems to know something about an incident that is related to these mysterious strangers. When all the Quests above are turned in you should have a new outfit and your character should be around level 17. LVL 17-25 Canyon City of Zant Once you have equipped your new outfit and sold all the items that you don’t need talk to Resident (Rudolfo) and except the quest that he has for you to do and complete it. LVL 17 Speak to (Arumic Researcher) Lutis · Rudolfo has told you to speak with Lutis, who is at the top of the Tower, here in the Valley of Luxem Tower. · Objective(s): Speak to (Arumic Researcher) Lutis. Speak to (Guide) Lena · Lutis has asked you to speak with Lena, in the Canyon City of Zant. · Objective(s): Speak to (Guide) Lena. Before you begin the Honey Bee Helper you might want to restock on your HP and MP items if they are running low. Talk to Sharlin (Tavern Owner) for HP and MP items in Zant. At this level you should be able to buy Grapes at the NPC’s Shop. The maximum of HP and MP items as a whole should be 100 each that way you have plenty for future fights around the Planet of Junon. Honey Bee Helper · Lena has asked you to defeat 20 of the local Hornets as they have been terrorizing the poor Honey Bees. · Objective(s): Defeat 20 Hornets and return to (Guide) Lena After you have completed the Honey Bee Helper Quest go turn it in. After you turn it in talk to Keenu (Designer) and buy a Wooden Chest to replace your leather bag so that your storage of items in your backpack can be even greater than before. The Wooden Chest only costs 4,736 Zulie and it gives you an (Inventory Capacity 370) and (Accuracy 8) and can be equipped at level 18 which should be the level that you are now. If you so choose, you can buy an outfit for your Dealer or Muse at this location as well. Or, you may go to the Armor Seller (Carrion) for armor for your Hawker or Soldier. At Tryteh you can buy weapons for your Muse; at Raffle you can buy weapons for your Hawker or Soldier; and at Spero you can buy weapons for your dealer. While you are buying you might want to talk to the Gypsy Merchant (Mina) for a set of Accessories in order to improve your Characters ability. Each accessory is matched to a specific job class. LVL 19 Welcome to Zant · Lena thinks you should introduce yourself to everyone in town. If you get lsot, talk to (Ferrel Guild Staff) Crow. · Objective(s): Meet everyone in town. If you gorget where to go, ask (Ferrel Guild Staff) Crow for help! Lost Children · According to Francis, children in Zant have recently been missing. You should talk to one of their relatives: Cornell, Lena, Keenu.